Daclaração
by Brde
Summary: Era muito tarde. Kurt não conseguia dormir e aparentemente, Blaine tambem não. One-Shot


Kurt estava sem sono. Estava muito cansado, isso é verdade, mas o novo amor descoberto não saia de sua cabeça e não o deixava dormir.  
>No meio dos pensamentos ouviu passos no corredor que pararam na porta de seu quarto. Achou estranho, pois Paul não voltaria essa noite.<br>" Kurt? "  
>Kurt ouviu aquele alguém sussurrar seu nome, mas achou que era apenas sua imaginação. Porque Blaine estaria parado em sua porta as 3:46 da manha ? Não era possível.<br>" Kurt, você ainda esta acordado? "  
>Dessa vez Kurt teve certeza que não estava louco. Uma felicidade enorme tomou conta dele. Mas durou pouco. Quando foi em direção da porta viu de relance seu reflexo. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e estava com uma camiseta muito maior que ele, mas era sua camiseta preferida. Foi a camiseta que os seus amigos, seus melhores amigos, fizeram para ele. Tinha recadinhos carinhosos escritos por todos os membros do New Direction. Para o espanto de Kurt, até Puck tinha escrito.<br>Foi quando percebeu que estava com lagrimas nos olhos, sempre soube que sentia falta do seus ex colegas de glee club, mas nunca parou para pensar nisso pois sabia que seria doloroso.  
>Lembrou que Blaine estava na porta, então rapidamente secou os olhos e foi atender a porta, mas quando a abriu o menino não estava mais lá. Kurt olhou para o corredor e viu Blaine voltando para seu quarto de cabeça baixa.<br>" psiu, Blaine "  
>Kurt sussurrou um pouco alto para o horário.<br>Blaine virou. Seu rosto contorcido com dor ou preocupação, Kurt não conseguiu decifrar.  
>Blaine veio correndo até sua porta. Kurt sentiu seu coração bater muito rápido, como sempre fazia quando via Blaine. Será que isso iria parar algum dia ?<br>" Posso entrar ? Preciso falar com você. "  
>Kurt abriu mais a porta, mas ficou preocupado com o tom de voz de Blaine. Sentiu que ele tinha algo muito sério para falar, mas<br>não conseguiu descobrir se era bom ou ruim.  
>Blaine sentou-se na cama de Paul enquanto Kurt fechava a porta e se virava para seu melhor amigo, preocupado com o que estava por vir.<br>" Acho melhor você se sentar " foi só o que Blaine conseguiu dizer. Kurt estava cada vez mais confuso, mas decidiu esperar o amigo falar o que tinha de tão urgente para contar.  
>Blaine respirou fundo varias vezes. Abriu a boca como se fosse começar a falar mas a fechou novamente todas elas. Não sabia como dizer o que queria. Ou melhor, o que sentia.<br>Quando criou coragem tudo saiu como se fosse uma palavra só "  
> " pausa para respiração " " pausa para ver a reação de Kurt " maseuestouapaixonadoporvocê "<br>Kurt riu. Blaine sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. Era isso que Kurt iria fazer depois de Blaine ter declarado seu amor por ele ? Kurt viu a confusão no rosto de seu melhor amigo e se apressou em explicar.

" Blaine, eu não falo alemão. Você tem que pausar entre as palavras ou eu não vou te entender ". Na verdade Kurt só queria uma confirmação do que achava que tinha escutado.  
>" Kurt, eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu não espero que você sinta o mesmo, quero dizer... Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, eu só achei que era certo você sab... "<br>" Você é idiota ? " foi o que Kurt disse para calar a boca de Blaine.  
>Blaine em choque percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. Não devia ter falado nada, era óbvio que Kurt não se sentia da mesma forma.<br>" Você nunca percebeu como eu fico quando você esta por perto? Eu perco o ar, Blaine. Meu coração dispara e eu fico sem graça. Tudo o que você diz, faz ou até a simples menção do seu nome me faz sorrir que nem um idiota. Todos os Warblers já notaram o obvio, achei que você também já teria percebido. "  
>Blaine tentou lembrar das reações de Kurt quando eles estavam juntos. Kurt realmente sorria muito, mas isso nunca o incomodou, pois Kurt tinha um sorriso lindo e uma risada contagiante. Lembrou também que todas as vezes que eles se abraçavam a respiração de Kurt ficava acelerada e ele podia jurar que Kurt corava com a mínima demonstração de afeto.<br>Blaine ficou pensando nisso sem falar nada e Kurt não sabia mais o que falar, então os dois ficaram em silencio apenas olhando um para o outro.  
>Foi Kurt quem quebrou o silencio. "você tem certeza do que esta sentindo ?"<br>" Sim. Kurt, o que eu sinto por você ... " Blaine não sabia como colocar isso em palavras " o que eu sinto por você é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti por alguém. Eu sinto sua falta nos fins de semana quando você vai visitar seu pai e seus amigos. Quando a gente se dá boa noite eu tenho vontade de nunca separar o nosso abraço. Eu tenho vontade de te abraçar toda hora, e ainda mais eu tenho vontade de te beijar sempre que a gente separa o abraço e você esta corando. Kurt, você é lindo" Quando Blaine parou de falar ele percebeu que tinha diminuído o espaço entre eles e agora estava ajoelhado em frente a  
>Kurt, que estava com um sorriso alegre no rosto.<br>" Blaine ... " Kurt começou mas Blaine não o deixou continuar, tampando seus lábios com o dele. Kurt suspirou. A quanto tempo não sonhava com aquilo ?  
>Quando se separaram Blaine voltou a se ajoelhar em frente a Kurt, mas dessa vez pegou suas mãos e disse<br>" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, você gostaria de ser meu namorado ? "  
>" Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo "<br>Seus lábios se reencontraram.


End file.
